


Impossible Happenings

by Blooming_stars



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Smut in the future maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_stars/pseuds/Blooming_stars
Summary: When Emi pretends that she has a boyfriend to get her guardians off her back about an arranged marriage, a financially struggling Maou finds himself being the boyfriend.The long hatred between the two just might sizzle into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

“YOU DID WHAT NOW?”

Emi winced. Despite holding her cell phone away from her ear, Rika’s shrill cry boomed in her tiny apartment. 

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to inform her best friend that she, like an idiot, had told her guardians that she had a significant other when in reality, it was the exact opposite.

By choice of course, its not like the loneliness was slightly suffocating and staying alone in her apartment too long made her depressed.

Emi Yusa was an independent women who had a perfect GPA, a good paying part time job at the call centre, and a cozy home. This was enough. It was, really. 

“There’s only one solution!” Rika announced, Emi could picture her determined look. 

“I make you tell people I’m dead and never leave my apartment again.” She suggested, lying face down on her couch in the ultimate position of distress. 

“No,” Rika snorted. “You get yourself a fake boyfriend.” There was an unspoken ‘duh’ in the tone. 

Why didn’t I think of that?

Emi immediately perked up, lifting herself onto her knees before realizing the one major flaw in this plan. 

“Where would I find a fake boyfriend? Be realistic, Rika.” She sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration. “The only boy I really interact with is...” 

“Maou,” her best friend’s excited voice finished the sentence. 

Not a chance. No way was she going to ask Maou of all people to be her fake boyfriend. This was a matter of dignity and pride. He was her arch nemesis after all. Ever since High School, they’d had a profound dislike of one another and it had continued all the way to college.

“No, I’m not asking him. I’m not that desperate.” Emi shook her head, lifting herself up from the couch and onto the cold floor. 

“Yes, you are.” Rika pressed. 

“Not happening Rika, it would be gross to be his girlfriend. I don’t wanna touch him,” Emi shuddered at the thought. 

“Its either that or you face the idea of a forced court ship.”

Emi considered her options. Even though she hated Maou, at least she could have a relationship on her terms rather than be forced into one and she could end it whenever she wanted. Those were enough reasons to put up with Sadou Maou’s charming personality. 

“Fine,” Emi gave in. “But there’s no guarantee he’ll agree.” 

“Give him whatever he wants,” Rika suggested. “Now go! Right now!”

Emi sighed.

This was going to be a long day. 

________________________

Maou’s apartment, if it can even be called that, had one room that served as the kitchen, living room, and bedroom. It occupied Maou and his two room mates - always-a-mom Ashiya and always-spending-money Urushihara. As broke college students, that was all they could afford from Maou’s Mcgronalds pay. Ashiya couldn’t hold a job for longer than a week and Urushihara was too much of an introvert to even attempt.

Emi shuffled awkwardly in front of the apartment door, mentally rehearsing the poorly thought out plan of action. 

She took a deep breath and straightened up. There was no way she was going to show weakness in front of the enemy even if she was essentially at his mercy. 

Emi knocked on the door and heard a faint shout of ‘coming!’ And then the muffled sound of Ashiya interrogating Urushihara (“what did you buy this time you heathen!”) but he didn’t let up (“why do you guys always think its me!”).

Before she could hear the expected response, the door was tugged open and she was standing face to face with none other than Maou. 

“What do you want?” He looked her over suspiciously. 

Emi resisted the urge to deliver a witty retort. “I need your help.” 

“My help?” He raised an eyebrow. “Well, well, look how the mighty have fallen.” Maou smirked smugly and stepped aside to let her in. 

They sat on opposite sides of the only table in the room, two cups of cold Mcgronalds coffee between them. 

Emi straightened up, her fingers laced together tightly on top of the table. 

“So what do you need my help with?” Maou was leaning on his palms, blankly watching the continuous struggle between his two room mates. 

She resisted the urge to yell at him for not giving her his undivided attention but reminded herself that she needed him at the moment. “I’m offering you money in exchange for a service.” 

This piqued his interest as his eyes finally zeroed in on her and he shifted his hands onto the table, mirroring her position. “Whats the catch?” 

Ashiya, having overheard her proposition, snapped his head towards them. “Maou shall not be a prostitute! It is beneath him.” 

Emilia pursed her lips to keep from laughing. This was a business proposal after all and professionalism was everything, even if she was in the company of a bunch of buffoons. 

Maou shot him a annoyed look, “Ashiya shut up, let me hear this.” He picked up his stale coffee and was proceeding to gulp down the disgusting liquid. 

Emi mentally gagged, it probably tasted like bitter water. 

She took a deep breath, bracing herself mentally for rejection and said, “I need you to be my fake boyfriend.” 

Maou’s eyes widened before he spit the coffee out on the table, coughing violently. Ashiya immediately rushed to get him a cup of water. 

Maou scoffed down the water at inhuman speed. “look at what you did, witch.” Ashiya growled.

Emi rolled her eyes in order to maintain a facade of indifference but really, the anxiety at his response was bubbling in her chest. He was obviously going to be against it and she needed to think of at least five different ego shattering dialogues before she walked out of here.

“You can’t be serious?” Maou finally said, taking another sip of the water. “Is the male population disgusted by you or something?” His eyes roamed her body as if to determine her flaw. 

“I am serious,” she spat, cheeks colouring from embarrassment at his inspection. “It’s because-“ she paused. The real reason was revolting and having to share the reason with her enemy was even more revolting. 

Maou quirked an eyebrow in question. 

She sighed, swallowing her pride for the hundredth time that evening. 

“My guardians wanted to set me up with someone because they think I need to be in a relationship to feel fulfilled,” She scoffed. “Obviously the old men are living in the wrong century.” 

He nodded, a sympathetic frown crossing his face. 

Even though Emi didn’t need his sympathy, it reassured her. “I told them I already had a boyfriend in an attempt to deter them,” she continued. “They want to meet him at the beach house this summer and I already agreed.” 

Maou chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, her eyes following his hand as it rested below his chin. 

“Okay,” He said.

“Really?!” She squealed, lifting her body until the upper half hovered on top of the table.

He blinked at the bright smile on her face. 

“Didn’t think you could get this happy around me,” he observed. 

“Me neither,” she agreed, settling herself back into a sitting position. The smile didn’t leave her face.

“MAOU DON’T DO IT!” Ashiya yelled.

“I assume you have everything prepared and are just going to order me around?” Maou said, unfazed by the interruption.

Ashiya sank to the floor in defeat. 

Emilia cleared her throat. “Before we get to the summer that we are spending together, we need to practice. Which means faking in front of everyone for this last week of the semester-“

“Including Suzuno and Chiho?” Maou furrowed his brows in concern. 

“Chiho’s going to freaaak,” Urushihara jumped in, sounding elated at the sound of drama. 

Emi had already considered this. Her friend’s massive crush on Maou was inconvenient for the plan as neither of them wanted to hurt her but letting her in on the plan would be suspicious on the people around them. No one would believe it if Chiho did not react to it. 

“She likes you. If she doesn’t react, no one’s going to believe us.” Emilia said, eyes pleading. 

“I don’t know Emi,” Maou avoided her eyes, scratching the back of his head. He seemed visibly uncomfortable with being confronted about his colleague’s crush. “She’s a good friend of mine.” 

“I don’t want her to get hurt either but are you really going to date a high school girl?” She asked. “This is a way to let her down gently.” Truthfully, she was slightly terrified of Chiho’s reaction. Hopefully she doesn’t die as Maou’s girlfriend. 

“I-“ He began, looking conflicted before sighing. “Lets do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi and Maou figure out the details of their fake relationship and make the revelation to a hurt filled Chiho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sooooo sorry it took me so long to update! I hope this chapter makes you forgive me. I wanted to get Chiho’s reaction out of the way tbh and get right into it. Enjoy!

_I hate Maou_ , Emi thought, not for the first time since she’d met him.

The pair was currently lounging in her small but pleasantly decorated apartment. Emi had one bedroom, a living room, balcony and a bathroom. The colour scheme for her living room had ended up being various shades of yellow and she’d saved up money to buy a tv just a few weeks ago. It was nothing like Maou’s apartment which resembled a garbage dump. That’s why they had decided to discuss the rules for their courtship here. Well, that and because Ashiya would most likely object to everything they talked about.

Okay, maybe, the word talking was a little far fetched. Getting on each other’s nerves might be a better distinction. They had lasted approximately five minutes before breaking into their signature banter. At least Emi didn’t have to worry about it being awkward between them now that they were ‘dating.’ His pigheaded personality remained unchanged in any situation.

“Why do we need to write stuff down?” Maou yawned, making himself a little too comfortable on her couch. She resisted the urge to tell him to sit upright, this wasn’t a fucking zoo after all.

“Because it’ll help us make sure we abide to these rules,” Emi told him after pulling out a crisp blank piece of paper and favourite gel-ink pens. Blue and black only, once again, they weren’t at a fucking zoo.

“I can remember basic rules Emi,” Maou argued before glaring at her. “Or do you think I can’t?”

Queue the getting on each other’s nerves.

“This isn’t about your memory,” Emi retorted through gritted teeth.

“Oh okay, so after five years of mindless hate, you turn into a person who doesn’t criticize me?” Maou made a sour face. “Am I supposed to believe that?”  
  
Its not mindless. You know what you did.  
  
She swallowed the bitterness like a prescribed pill and shrugged.  
  
“Remember that time a couple of months ago when you messed up my order at Mcgronalds?”  
  
Maou narrowed his eyes, clearly unprepared for her attack. This was war, Satan, gear up.  
  
“That was because you kept changing your mind,” he pointed an accusatory finger in her direction. “I was tired of listening to your voice.” The genuine whiny undertone of his voice made her want to slash his throat open and then post the pictures on his Instagram.  
  
‘#my best look’ ‘#Emi does my makeup’ ‘#blood is the perfect moisturizer’  
  
“Sure, blame it on me.” Emi huffed, crossing her arms. “Of course, Maou-san can do no wrong!” She pressed her palms together, imitating Chiho’s infatuated sigh.  
  
But if Emi were being honest, she might have changed her order multiple times just to get him to lose his temper at his beloved sacred place - the Mcgronalds - but she wasn’t about to admit _that_ out loud.  
  
“Oh, I think I want a cheese burger but no I’m watching my figure, maybe I should get small fries,” he mimicked in a high pitch voice that sounded nothing like her.  
  
“You were just incompetent. The customer is always right, _right_?” Emi mocked. “Or is that what you tell all the ladies to get them to hate you?”  
  
“No, just you,” Maou spat. “You can have all my hate, milady!” He bowed, shooting her a false smile.  
  
Emi was more than ready to take the bait and hit back full throttle when the situation dawned on her. They had a week until her guardians got to see him. If learning creative ways to infuriate each other was all the progress they made, there was no way she could pull this off.  
  
“Okay I give up,” She blurted out and he blinked in shock.  
  
“You do?”  
  
“That’s what I said, didn’t I?!” Emi yelled before taking a deep breath. “This is important to me and the money is important to you so lets just cooperate and treat this like the job it is.” She knew that Maou had a very professional work ethic and this was her last chance to convince him to work with her.  
  
Maou considered her curiously for a moment like she intrigued him with her mood changes and she tried not to look as desperate as she felt.  
  
“ _I am_ an exceptional employee and I refuse to ruin my record now,” in an all dramatic Maou fashion, he pumped a fist into the air. “Let’s do this, Emi!”  
  
The death grip in which she held her pen finally loosened and she let out a relieved smile.

Emi scrawled, in her small fine print: **Emilia Yusa and Sadao Mao’s rules for the summer.**  
  
“What’s our backstory?” Maou asked, taking a handful of Cheetos from the table in between them. Before he arrived, she’d littered the table with snacks as a peace offering. Chips, chocolate bars, coffee milk; the works.

She gaped at him. Was he really this dense? Had he not noticed what everyone had been saying to them since the first time they met.  
  
“We don’t need one, obviously,” Emi rolled her eyes.  
  
“Why would anyone believe you and I are a couple just like that?” Maou raised an eyebrow. “We fight all the time.”  
  
“How much of a dolt are you?!” She threw the pen at his face, hitting him square in the forehead.  
  
He yelped. “Are you always this violent towards your boyfriends?” He rubbed the bump on his forehead. “Makes sense that you need a fake one.”  
  
“Maou, focus!” Emi snapped, getting up to retrieve the pen. “Everyone has mistaken us for a couple before.”  
  
Despite her obvious rage at the notion, the people around them seemed to see something else entirely. When she’s weak and unsure, she wonders why they picture her with someone who she behaves terribly towards. Do they think that’s the kind of relationship she’s destined for?  
  
He shoots her a dumbfounded look and she throws her hands up in frustration.  
  
“Chiho? Suzuno? Your landlady? Chiho again? The police officer who almost arrested us for attacking each other on the street?”  
  
Maou’s face lit up with realization. “I forgot that they think our bickering is unresolved sexual tension.” He burst out laughing, almost choking on a Cheeto in the process. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
  
“I’m glad you find me so repulsive,” Emi commented dryly.  
  
She didn’t care if he didn’t find her attractive. Really, she didn’t.  
  
He gave her a mischievous smile before grabbing at his chest. “Well you do have small boo- “  
  
Emilia reached across the table and yanked him towards her until they were inches apart. “Finish that sentence,” she growled, her grip tightening. “I dare you.”  
  
“Never mind,” he slipped out at lightening speed and she released him.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She enjoyed a moment of satisfaction before jumping into business. “Let’s get to work.”  
  
After many arguments, threats, junk food consuming, and the destruction of her living room, they had come up with the agreement.  
  
1\. Maou and Emi will only kiss if necessary. I.e. if they need to prove they are dating or to get out of an awkward situation.  
  
2\. Emi will pick up Maou from his shifts at Mcgronalds because she has a car.  
  
3\. Maou will use pet names like ~~baby girl and hunny bun~~. Babe and Firecracker  <\- Emi hates Maou.  
  
4\. Emi will pay Maou 8% more than the Mcgronalds shifts he will miss during the summer.  
  
5\. They will include each other in their social media because her guardians check up on her there from time to time.  
  
6\. They will never tell anyone the truth of their agreement - Rika, Ashiya and Urushihara excluded-.  
  
________________________________  
  
Sadao Maou was usually a morning person. He loved getting up at seven am every morning; eating his badly prepared breakfast slowly and enjoying the many colours of the early morning sky. The energy of a new day brought his senses to life. But unfortunately, today was not one of those days. There were two reasons. The first one being that he had stayed up all night studying for his psychology exam and overdosing on caffeine, trying to cram a semester’s worth of content into one night. And the other, more prominent reason, was that the public aka his friends would finally find out that he and Emi were...dating.  
  
He had mulled over this plan a hundred times already but still couldn’t figure out why he agreed. Emi was as unpleasant as they came and Ashiya kept reminding him that they weren’t that desperate yet. Even the realization of hurting Chi’s feelings didn’t make him back out. Something in him kept insisting. He chalked it up to greed. He was only human after all and he was provided with very little in his life. He’d take what he could get.  
  
The sound of a car pulling up interrupted his thoughts. It was Emi in her red convertible, looking like the sunshine she most definitely was not with her bright yellow dress. Her hair tied in a messy bun and dark circles greeted him when he sat down on the passengers seat.  
  
“Good morning, babe. You look like the walking dead,” Maou greeted cheerfully once they were on the road. Her reactions to his antics were always amusing.  
  
She didn’t disappoint, giving him the stink eye. “If you don’t have anything useful to say, shut up.”  
  
_Someone_ wasn’t having a good morning and it wasn’t him. Maou was just thankful that he didn’t have to ride his bike all the way to college. He loved Dullahan more than anything in the world (don’t tell Ashiya) but she was not the most comfortable ride under the blazing summer sun.  
  
The warmth radiating from his palms reminded him of the free coffees he’d gotten earlier. Chisaki-san, his manager, truly was a giving lady if you were as good of a worker as he was.  
  
Despite the heat, caffeine was a must to get him charged. He got one for Emi as well. Last time he was at her place, she’d fed him plenty, so he decided to return the favour. He was a fair man.  
  
Maou held out the coffee towards her. She shot him a confused look but took it anyway.  
  
“You gonna poison me before we even start?” There was a glint in her eye that told him she was teasing. Huh, with how tightly strung she was, he didn’t think she was capable of humour.  
  
He shot her a toothy smile. “We both know that today you’d drink it regardless.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Emi gulped down a few sips of the coffee, making a throaty sound afterwards as if the liquid was orgasm inducing.  
  
He snickered, and she gave him a defensive look. “I didn’t have breakfast, okay!”  
  
“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Emi,” Maou chastised, wiggling his finger in her face. “You sure you don’t want to stop at church to make a confession?”  
  
The red head punched him in the shoulder and he ignored the throbbing it caused. He was an alpha male, dammit!  
  
The remaining five minutes of the ride was filled with insults and taunts, but the air of anxiety lingered. Both were nervous and covering it up with their fake egos. At least his was fake, she probably meant every mean thing she threw at him.  
  
Once they stepped out of the convertible in the college parking lot, his eyes were immediately drawn to the courtyard where most of the students hung out when the weather was nice. It was pretty much empty today because it was exam period. Unfortunately for him, his group of friends were present.  
  
Suzuno was sitting on a bench reading a manga, – a new obsession she’d fallen into – Urushihara sat beside her, hands stuffed in his pockets, wearing the expression of someone forced to attend a class they disliked. Meanwhile, Ashiya and Rika were both standing and discussing something and Chiho was typing away on her cellphone. She was still wearing her Mcgronalds uniform, probably on break as the Mcgronalds was right across the street. It was the only way she got to hang out with them in the courtyard since she was still in high school.  
  
Emi threaded her fingers with his making him jump. He immediately noticed how warm her hand was. It was probably due to the coffee earlier. Or maybe her body temperature was always high because of her temper.  
  
Maou’s gaze drifted from their joined hands to her face. She was looking straight ahead. Her posture was rigid, and beads of condensation were forming on the side of her face. It was the first time he’d ever seen her so – so – _hesitant_. She was a woman of action and this behavior unnerved him.  
  
Maou decided that he didn’t like it one bit. “You scared, Emi?”  
  
She finally met his eyes. “As if!” She scoffed before dragging him to their friends.  
  
The first ones to notice were Ashiya and Rika. They exchanged knowing looks and Urushihara wiggled his eyebrows at him. Maou wanted to hit him over the head with a brick.  
  
Suzuno glanced up from her manga. “Maou-san and Emilia, you guys are late-” Her gaze fell on their joined hands. Maou held his breath, suddenly hit with the nervousness Emi was feeling earlier. His supposed girlfriend only gripped his fingers tighter. _Ow_.  
  
“What’s going on?” Chiho said, eyes wide and hands shaking. “Are you guys...?”

“Yes,” Emi announced, sharing a guilt filled glance with him.

“We are d-dating,” the words came out of his mouth chocked and unsure, but the effect was all the same. Chiho’s face scrunched up in pain and suddenly none of this seemed worth it.

“When and how did this happen?” Ashiya asked, trying to move the conversation forward.

“Well, uh, you guys kept saying we had unresolved sexual tension,” Maou answered, scratching his head. “So, we decided to, uh, give it a try.”

“But you hate her, and she hates you!” Chiho burst out, gripping the front of his shirt. He was unable to meet her tearful eyes. It was too late to back out now.

Maou shot Emi a panicked looked and she jumped in, stepping between them. “There’s a thin line between love and hate.”

Chiho stared at Emi with betrayed eyes but unlike him, her resolve was intact, and she simply stared back. The stare lasted for a few seconds before Chiho bolted.

“Chi, wait,” He called after her, but she didn’t turn back. “Fuck,” he unlocked his phone to check the time and only a few minutes were remaining till his psychology exam. He would have to talk to her after it was over.

“I’ll go check on her,” Rika gave his shoulder a squeeze and he nodded. His friends shot him sympathetic looks.

“I like my coffee with one cream and one sugar,” Emi said.

“ _what_?”

“That’s how I like my coffee,” she replied. Rage coursed through his veins at her indifference of Chi’s feelings. He tugged on her hand so that they were facing each other and - _oh man_ , was he ready to let her have it - when their eyes connected, and the words died in his throat.

Her eyes shone with frustration and guilt and he could tell she was questioning herself. For reasons unknown to him, he squeezed her hand – their hands were a sweaty mess - and smiled weakly.

“One cream and one sugar, I’ll remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I’ll be able to get the next chapter to you guys next week. Tell me your thoughts! 
> 
> And if you have questions or just wanna say hello, you’re welcome to visit my tumblr:
> 
> ttodomomos.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiho doesn't lose hope and Maou and Emi get drunk causing a few realizations to come forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, readers. Don’t hate me. In my defense: I had midterms. Thank you for the feedback, I really appreciate the response. There is a bit of Maou/Chiho but its pretty one sided, I just wanted to show that perspective because it would be out of character if I didn’t. This is a slow burn so it’s going to take a while before things happen. The reviews make me write faster! So tell me what you think and what you wanna see in the future. I promise it won’t take so long to write the next chapter. Happy reading!

Maou caught up with Chiho just as her shift ended. He peeked at her from behind the door. She was gathering up her things from the break room, having already changed out of her Mcgronalds uniform.

 

“Hey, chi,” he greeted softly, unsure of how to approach her.

 

“Maou-san,” as she turned towards him, he couldn’t help but notice that the usual happiness present in her greeting was missing. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Maou said.

 

Chiho dropped her bag on the table and looked down.

 

“Its okay if you’re not, we can talk about it,” he offered, approaching her as if she was a wounded animal. He wasn’t good at comforting people but they had always understood each other.

 

“Why did you pick her?” She asked, making him halt. “Every time I asked about you two, you said it wasn’t like that, was that some sick twisted joke?” She glared at him with teary eyes.

 

“Of course not!” Maou quickly grabbed her hands in his, desperate to comfort his friend.

 

“Then...why?”

 

He squeezed her hands. “It's complicated,”   he didn’t want to hurt her any further. “If everyone saw something in us, we thought why not try it out? Neither Emi and I can afford anymore what ifs.” He knew the most believable lies came from the truth. The sort of truth in this case.

 

Her eyes widened. “T-try? So you’re not in love with each other?”

 

Maou shook his head. “No,” before adding “not yet, at least.”

 

Chiho quickly let go off his hands and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. “Then I won’t give up. I’ll make Maou-san love me before he can love Emi-san!”

 

He blinked at her. This was not how he thought this would go. It's not he was unaware of her feelings, he just wasn’t sure he reciprocated them. It was hard to sort out if his feelings were of strong friendship or something deeper.

 

 Despite his discomfort at her confession, he patted Chiho’s head gently. He was just glad she wasn’t crying anymore.

 

* * *

 

They were almost at Emi’s apartment. Like a good boyfriend, he was walking his girl friend home from work. The fake couple had grabbed some bottles of sake and Indian food. They were practicing date night.

 

Maou had just finished telling Emi about his encounter with Chiho two days ago, needless to say, she wasn’t pleased.

 

“So now I’m Chiho’s love rival?” Emi groaned. “Great, just great.”

 

“You brought this upon yourself!” Maou defended.

 

“You know she’s never going to forgive me,” she watched the night sky, red locks hitting her face. “Even when you two start dating.” Her tone gave away nothing as to how she felt about it. Not that he cared.

 

“I thought you said I couldn’t date a high schooler?”

 

Emi swung their joined hands. He was slowly getting used to the physical contact. “I don’t know, with the way she feels about you, she might get you to cave.”

 

Maou laughed, opening the door to her apartment building. “I don’t think love works like that.”

 

She didn’t answer. She was probably pondering it.

 

He was surprised they were silence. After all, they were famous for providing noise pollution to every room they entered.

 

“I think this is the longest we’ve gone without arguing,” he observed. “I was sure you were gonna comment on how badly dressed I am or something.” He was wearing sweatpants and the shirt of his Mcgronalds uniform.

 

“It would take too long to name all your flaws, I was simply saving my breath.” She flipped her hair back.

 

“You’re such a bitch,” he frowned. “What are we doing today anyway?”

 

Emi unlocked her front door to let them both in. He placed the bag of food and drinks on the table and sat down on the couch.

 

She joined him and started stretching out the tensions of the day.

 

 “Getting to know each other so there are no holes in our story.”

 

A mischievous idea filled his head immediately. “I have the perfect way we can do this,” he held up a bottle of sake and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Emi’s eyes darted from him to the sake for a few seconds before she finally surrendered. “What?”

 

“We guess something about the other and if the person guessing gets it right then the other person has to take a shot of sake.”

 

“I just know I’m going to regret this but bring it on.”

 

* * *

 

 Emi gulped down a shot of sake.

 

“You lost your virginity to that fuck boy? God Emi, you were the damn valedictorian.” Maou was doubled over in laughter, lying on her couch.

 

She would reprimand him but she was unfortunately a happy drunk.

 

“It was graduation,” she defended. “I’m not always a stick in the mud, y’know.”

 

He just smirked, taking a bite of his curry and rice.

 

“I bet you’ve been arrested at least 4 times before,” Emi guessed.

 

“Only three times! I bet you watch corny soap operas when you’re sad.”

 

“I hate you,” she took a shot. Corny soap operas made her feel better. “I bet you got arrested for pissing in public.”

 

“Nope, it was noise pollution.” He boasted as if that was something to be proud of. “I bet you did dance or a sport as a kid.”

 

She drank proudly. “I did gymnastics and martial arts.”

 

“Damn,” He raised his eyebrows, impressed. “No wonder you can kick my ass.”

 

“You know it. I bet you can’t cook to save your life.”

 

“I can cook,” he protested.

 

“Mcgronalds doesn’t count.”

 

He took a shot. “I bet you always wanted to be prom queen or something stupid like that.”

 

“I didn’t, its a superficial title meant to make women compete with one another. I bet you gave the prom queen your virginity.” There were rumors that he and Ami had done it in the girls bathroom at prom.

 

He drank up.

 

“Oh my god-”

 

“She was hot,” Maou shrugged. “I bet you want bigger breasts.” He was a bold drunk it seemed. But happy Emi was a honest Emi.

 

She quickly took a sip.

 

“You know some guys like-” She glared at him, daring him to continue. “I’m gonna shut up now.”

 

“I don’t care what some guys like. Some guys suck.”

 

“Aye, aye captain.” He saluted.

 

She giggled, saluting back.

 

Maou sat up, moving close to her until their shoulders were touching. “You should laugh more, princess.” Emi met his eyes to find him already watching her with hazy but intense eyes. The look in his eyes made her swallow.

 

“I would look too much like a peasant. Princesses are supposed to be snotty,” she teased, trying to normalize the situation but she was feeling more lightheaded. But in a good way. This was the most fun she’d had in a while. College life had not been kind to her.

 

He snorted, his head slipping onto her shoulder. “Feels like we’re friends,” he mumbled against her hair.

 

She shivered at his breath against her neck. It was a testament to how drunk they were that physical closeness was being allowed.

 

Emi rested her cheek against his hair. “It does.” Her eyes drooped, sleep taking over.  

 

Maou raised his head a little, “do you wanna be friends?” the words were mumbled against her jaw line. It tickled and she forced herself to contain her giggles. She wondered if the drunk part of him was saying what the sober part couldn’t say.

 

She was about to nod or say yes, just agree overall because it was fun being friendly with him. Well, as friendly as they could be. But her mind betrays her almost instantly.

 

_“Daddy, wait!” a 8 year old Emi called out, reaching for her father._

 

_“I can’t, baby. I’m sorry.” The police officers dragged him away._

 

_No matter how much she screamed, they didn’t let him go._

 

_Daddy, come back. Come back, please._

 

Her eyes flew open.

 

What was she doing? Befriending Sadao Maou was a crazy idea. After everything that had happened, she couldn’t afford to trust anyone. Not when the past was so fresh in her mind.

 

“We can’t,” Emi got up from the couch making him fall face first into the couch cushions.

 

Maou glanced at her, confused. She pretended she didn’t see the look and started cleaning up the plates and shot glasses.

 

He reached his hand out for her. “Emi-”

 

“I’ll get a blanket.” She interrupted, escaping into her room.

 

* * *

 

 Emi checked up on him in the middle of the night, the sleep that burdened her before was gone. She felt wide awake.

 

Fortunately for her, he was fast asleep. He was falling off her couch, the blanket covering his bottom half only.

 

She tugged the blanket back into its place and sat on the couch across from him.

 

Emi knew this was a bad idea when Rika had suggested it but it was just hitting her just how bad it could be.

 

She looked at him, really looked at him. He was an idiot. The biggest idiot she had ever met. And she had a bad feeling like he was about to change _everything_ she thought she knew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I saw very little fanfics for this pair and thought I would contribute. Reviews make the world a better place!


End file.
